Królowa Mroku i Powietrza
'''Królowa Mroku i Powietrza - 'trzecia i ostatnia część serii [[Mroczne Intrygi|''Mroczne Intrygi]]'' autorstwa Cassandry Clare. Światowa premiera miała miejsce 4 grudnia 2018 roku. W Polsce książka zostanie wydana 3 lipca 2019 roku. Opis A jeśli ceną prawdziwej miłości jest potępienie? Niewinna krew została przelana na podwyższeniu w Sali Narad, świętej twierdzy Nocnych Łowców. Po tragicznej śmierci Livii Blackthorn Clave znalazło się na krawędzi wojny domowej. Część rodziny Blackthornów udaje się do Los Angeles, by tam szukać źródła choroby niosącej zagładę czarownikom. Tymczasem Julian i Emma desperacko usiłują zapomnieć o swojej zakazanej miłości i wyruszają z niebezpieczną misją do krainy Faerie, by odzyskać Czarną Księgę Umarłych. Na Dworach odkryją tajemnicę, która może obalić w gruzy świat Nocnych Łowców i otworzyć mroczną drogę w przyszłość, jakiej nikt sobie nawet nie wyobrażał. Wyścig z czasem trwa. Emma i Julian muszą ocalić świat Nocnych Łowców, zanim zabójcza moc klątwy parabatai zniszczy ich samych i wszystkich, których kochają.https://www.swiatksiazki.pl/krolowa-mroku-i-powietrza-6518085-ksiazka.html Teasery * Akcja ‘Queen of Air and Darkness’ rozpocznie się bezpośrednio po zakończeniu 'Władcy Cieni'. Ponadto będzie toczyć się w różnych miejscach, w tym jednym zupełnie nowym i ‘bardzo dziwnym’. * Pozostałe miecze wykute przez Waylanda Kowala nie posiadają takich samych magicznych mocy, jak Cortana, chociaż potrafią dokonać wyjątkowych rzeczy (Excalibur oślepia wrogów, Durendal przecina kamienie). * Książka opowie o tym, jak żałoba wpływa na bohaterów, ale będzie zawierać wiele zabawnych momentów. * Podjęte zostaną próby naprawienia Miecza Anioła (w magiczny sposób, lub zostanie wykuty na nowo). * Tytułowe 'Mroczne Intrygi' zostaną przedstawione w części trzeciej. * W tej części (jak również w TWP) poznamy powody, dla których rodzina Rosalesów jest tak blisko związana z faerie. * Dowiemy się, dlaczego Królowa Jasnego Dworu zniknęła na tak długo. * Na okładce widnieje Annabel w 'obecnym' wydaniu. Brak run jest dość ciekawą i ważną kwestią. * Wybór Annabel na okładkę książki wiąże się z jej przywiązaniem do rodziny Blackthornów. Annabel i Malcolm odzwierciedlają związek Juliana i Emmy. * Żaden inny bohater nie był brany pod uwagę przy tworzeniu okładki QoAaD. Tytułowa Królowa jest złowrogą postacią, co potwierdza poemat, z którego zaczerpnięto jej nazwę. Pomysł na okładkę zakładał 'postać wyłaniającą się z ruin, krwi i zniszczenia'. Nikt inny nie pasowałby do tego opisu. * Nocni Łowcy spróbują rozwiązać zagadkę tajemniczych zachorowań wśród czarowników. * Poznamy tożsamość Shade'a (z Nocnego Targu). Co ciekawe, pojawił się już we wcześniejszych książkach. * Zara zyska więcej władzy, więc przybędzie powodów, żeby jej nie lubić. * Powrócą Jeźdźcy Mannan. Dowiemy się, dlaczego rozpoznali Kita. * Podobnie jak w LoS, tak i TDA3 Dru będzie miała własne zadanie do wykonania. * Zostanie rozwinięty wątek snu Clary. * Opisane zostaną kolejne skutki klątwy parabatai. * W porównaniu z LoS, będzie więcej Jema i Tessy. Dowiemy się o nich ważnej rzeczy. * Jeżeli dojdzie do zerwania wszystkich więzi parabatai, nie będzie można ich odtworzyć, nawet jeśli Clary stworzyłaby nową runę. * Potwierdzi się, że Król nie jest lubiany na Ciemnym Dworze, a poddani woleliby widzieć na tronie Kierana. Okrucieństwo, jakie okazywał mu ojciec, nie przeszło niezauważone. * Ash jest jedną z tajemnic TDA – kim naprawdę jest, co potrafi. Pojawi się w QoAaD i okaże się, że ma pewne zaskakujące moce. * Kohortę i Krąg łączy niechęć do Podziemia i chęć kontrolowania go. Ale jest między nimi spora różnica – do Kręgu należeli absolwenci Akademii z wysoko postawionych rodzin, natomiast Kohortę stanowią w głównej mierze świetnie wyszkoleni wojownicy, którzy są szanowani przez Clave i rówieśników. Kohorta znajduje się w dużo lepszym położeniu niż kiedyś Krąg i łatwiej będzie jej przeforsować swoje żądania. Valentine był fanatykiem walczącym z niesprawiedliwością Clave. Horace Dearborn jest biurokratą – doskonale wie, jak pracować z Clave i jak nim manipulować. * Tożsamość matki Kita jest istotną kwestią. On sam zna ją tylko z historii ojca, która była nieprawdziwa. Kobieta pojawi się w ''Ghosts of the Shadow Market i będzie częścią poszukiwań zaginionego Herondale'a przez Jema i Tessę. Ci, którzy nie przeczytają opowiadań, będą musieli poczekać na rozwiązanie do QoAaD. * Wydarzenia z końca LoS wpłyną na przyszłość Ty'a i jego relacje z Kitem. Ten będzie się starał upewnić, że z Ty'em jest wszystko dobrze, przez co może nie zauważyć innych problemów. * W QoAaD powróci Jaime, ale nie będzie miał szczególnie dużej roli do odegrania, poniewać będzie jednym z głównych bohaterów w TWP. * Dru obawia się, że po tak długiej rozłące nie będzie potrafiła dogadać się z Helen. Ma żal do siostry, że zajmuje się rzeczami, za które zawsze odpowiadał Julian, ponieważ wydaje się jej, że starsza siostra chce zająć miejsce brata. Z kolei Helen obawia się, że nie będzie potrafiła poradzić sobie z wychowaniem rodzeństwa. * Pobyt w Scholomancji bardzo wpłynie na Kierana, zmieni się jego postrzeganie siebie samego, świata, Nocnych Łowców i odpowiedzialności za jego poddanych. Nie przeszkodzi mu to w denerwowaniu Diego – będzie spać pod jego łóżkiem. * Jace i Clary będą bohaterami dodatkowego opowiadania. * Tajemnicza choroba dotyka silniej tych czarowników, którzy częściej i dłużej posługują się magią. Czyli im starszy czarownik, tym w gorszym stanie się znajduje. * Poznamy prawdziwe imię Kierana. * Nie trzeba czytać GotSM przed QoAaD. W opowiadaniach pojawią się informacje o rodzinie Kita, zaginionej linii Herondale'ów, ciekawostki o Jemie, Tessie i Malecu, ale to wszystko zostanie rozszerzone w TDA3. * Zarówno Maia, jak i Lily pojawią się w QoAaD, ale to ta pierwsza będzie mieć większą rolę. * Church dostarczy bohaterom pewną ważną wskazówkę.https://www.facebook.com/Mroczne.Intrygi/posts/2030037853984972 Przypisy